A Better Understanding
by Yume Disney
Summary: Fai's mask finally cracks under the pressure of Kurogane and the both of them have yet another talk with eachother. Both characters try to understand what goes on in the other's mind and only slight KuroFai that is mentioned. opened to any criticism. Thx.


Fai. Fai! The thoughts of his brother continue to flow in his head. Seeing his twin brother falling and landing in front of his feet. Now all he was is a pawn for the man who killed his brother. He hated it. Hated it with all his heart. The man told him that the witch's pawn, the ninja, was supposed to be a threat. To his mission, no. To his feelings….ah! The ninja could easily see through the magician's lies. It wasn't fair! Even with one glance and a glare, the ninja could see through him. Yuui just wanted to disappear. In a way, Yuui did by taking his brother's name, Fai, as his own. But no matter what happened, the mage would always feel….empty.

Great. The air-headed blonde was feeling down again despite the huge grin on his face. What was truly inside that big head of his? Ever since he meet the magician, the magician has been sad, anxious, but most of all, guilty. Maybe the mage was a criminal, a murderer, or even a hunter. He didn't care. What he did care about though was what the wizard was bottling up that needed to get out. Idiot. Maybe he needed to lead the both of them away again to see if Fai would crack this time. Kurogane had to at least try cause he was starting to get pissed. No matter how annoying the mage could be though, the only thing the ninja felt for him, was compassion.

Just keep smiling. Just keep smiling. Don't let the ninja get through. Fai had to keep smiling or the ninja would start to open him up. Those burning red eyes kept on staring at him though. Maybe if Fai concentrated on the princess or the boy he could get through it. No! He had to act cheery around the ninja. That always shooed him away. Then again it would also lead them into a discussion. He didn't want that either. Oh no. The ninja was heading this way. If he was going to act more cheery, he had to do it now.

His big blue cooling eyes continue to hide something. His grins starting to get bigger as well. Something must be getting through that thick-skull of his. But what? Maybe something the princess said or the kid did. The white pork bun has also been trying to crack the mage or at least is and it doesn't know. The mage was getting more nervous each step the ninja took towards him. Why was he getting nervous?

"Hello, Kuro-chan. You done being grumpy over there?" Fai asked giving Kurogane the biggest smile he could conjure up. "Don't start with me, Idiot," Kurogane responded glaring harder into Fai's eyes. "I see. You came over here to be more grumpy, huh?" Fai shut his eyes as he continued to smile and poked the ninja's strong arm. Kurogane didn't respond as he continued to try to see past Fai's façade. "Is something wrong? If you don't respond, the kids and I will start to worry about you, Daddy," Fai says standing tall. The ninja continued to stay quiet.

The mage was starting to feel small inside. Why wasn't he responding? He didn't even yell at him when he called him "Kuro-chan" or "Daddy". "Daddy" always caused the ninja to explode. Why didn't it work now? The magician's heart started to beat faster and faster. Please respond. Please respond. All the magician could think. What was the ninja's plan? "Fai-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked towards her and saw worry in his eyes. The reflection in her eyes showed himself, his true self. Fear, worry, and anger. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly ran off. Tears rolling down his face. What was he going to do if they ever found out about his past? What were they going to think now that he let his mask fall? How was he going to explain his actions right now?

This was new. Who knew by him not responding and starring, would cause the wizard to break his smile. He didn't like it though. Seeing the hurt and anger in what used to be empty, hollow, gleaming eyes was killing him. At least now though the ninja knew what his companion was feeling. "Fai-san, are you alright?" Sakura asks placing a hand on Fai's shoulder. The magician quickly breaks his gaze away from the ninja and looks to the princess. Then the last thing the ninja would think the mage would do happened. He ran. Now what was this idiot doing? "Is he going to be alright, Kurogane-san?" the kid asks looking up at the ninja. He looked to him as his expression lightened up. Then he did what he thought he would never do. He ran after him.

"Ready to talk now," Kurogane says finally finding Fai crying in an alley way. "Why do you always have to bother me?" Fai yells getting up to walk away. Before he could take another step though, a strong hand gripped the mage's arm. "What are you talking about?" The ninja spins the defenseless blonde around so he was facing him. "Let go", the magician says looking down with hate in his voice. Kurogane looks at him shocked as Fai rips his arm away from the ninja's grip. "Why don't you tell me something first?" The ninja steps in front of the mage. "I have nothing to tell you." Fai continues to walk by like nothing was in front of him. "You're hiding something. Tell me or I'm going to have to tell the others." "You wouldn't", Fai says turning around fearful. The ninja started to glare to show he was serious. The magician lowers his head in defeat. There was no way around this. The mage didn't want to tell the ninja about his past, especially with what happened with Fei Wang.

Fai looks up and shows a huge grin on his face. It felt foreign to him. Then again it always did. "I'm sorry, Kuro-puppy. I don't know what came over me." "Just quit it. You can't fool me with that fake smile of yours. If you don't want to tell me, fine. It's your choice, not mine. But whatever your trying to keep secret, it's going to catch up with you eventually", Kurogane says glaring as he walks away, "And what I said about telling the kids. No. I wouldn't. It's none of their business anyways." Fai's smile drops again as he stands there shocked, watching his companion walk out of the alley way and around the corner. He takes a deep breath and his body bangs against the wall to the side of him. "You never said it wasn't any of your business though." He looks up to the sky as more mixed feelings grow in him. "You really are a threat to me, huh Kurogane?" He takes another deep breath and walks back to the group.


End file.
